The concept of providing large, open work areas which are then subdivided into individual work areas by means of movable and rearrangeable partitions has become popular in recent years. The panels used to subdivide the area and form the separation walls are normally manufactured in a variety of modular widths, such as 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 40, 48 or 60 inches. A number of manufacturers of these panels have entered the market utilizing different modular widths. Further, these panels are normally provided at each edge with means for detachably hanging a variety of accessory items, such as storage bins, shelving, work surfaces, bulletin boards and racks for storing or organizing various work materials such as paper. These accessories are supported by brackets designed to detachably engage and lock to slotted standards at the vertical edges of the panels.
It is common in this type of structure to provide a shelf with various subdivisions so that its top surface is divided into compartments to maintain order and organization of the materials placed on the shelf. For the purpose of organizing and storing various types of paper materials, the industry has developed baskets and work trays designed to be suspended beneath the shelves. Normally, the suspension mechanism for these devices is rigidly fixed to the shelf as by screws, thus, in effect, freezing the position of the basket or tray lengthwise of the shelf. Also in many cases the supports for a tray are not necessarily interchangeable with the supports for a storage rack. This invention is designed to eliminate the shortcomings of this type of construction and to provide a new, less expensive and more flexible approach to providing support for these various types of work material organizers.